Para toda la Eternidad II
by Mel Beauregard and Nina Chase
Summary: Pero me deje morir feliz, sabiendo que Charlie aguardaba por mi. Y pasariamos juntos el resto de la eternidad. OneShot Silena&Beckendorf. -By Mel.


Dolor. Impotencia. Culpa.

_Algo va a pasar. Un engaño que acabará en muerte. _Mi destino.

Nuestras lanzas se rompían contra la piel del monstruo. Los caballos esqueleto resoplaban fuego y relinchaban. Toda la cabaña de Ares montada en carros justo detrás de mi. Picaba con mi lanza la cara del drakón, tratando de sacarle el otro ojo.

-¡ARES, A MI!- Grité. Levante mi lanza y cargué contra el drakón.

El monstruo me miró y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escupió veneno directo a mi cara.  
El dolor era realmente insoportable. Quemaba. Yo grité y caí.

-¡CLARISSE!- Gritó Annabeth, todavía sin saber quién era yo realmente.  
-¡NO! maldita seas, ¿POR QUÉ?- La verdadera Clarisse. Supuse que acababa de aterrizar luego de seguirnos a sus hermanos y a mí.

Yo yacía en el suelo donde había caído. Mi armadura humeaba por el veneno. Annabeth y los campistas de Ares trataban  
de retirarme el casco. Junto a mí, con su cara empapada en lágrimas, Clarisse.

-¿Por qué?- Exigió ella sujetándome en sus brazos. Cerca de nosotros la lucha continuaba.  
-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Chris unos momentos después de llegar junto a nosotros.  
-¿QUIERES MUERTE?- Clarisse gritó, supuse que al drakón -¡BIEN, VENGA!-

Me soltó suavemente y tomó su lanza. La que yo había utilizado minutos antes para hacerme pasar por ella. Lo siguiente que escuche fue rugidos por parte del drakón, gritos de Clarisse y murmuros de algunos campistas.  
Con un último grito del monstruo, la hija de Ares corrió nuevamente junto a mí.

Finalmente Annabeth logró remover mi casco. Todos los reunidos alrededor vieron mi rostro moribundo. Mis rasgos, horriblemente quemados por el veneno.

-¿Que estabas pensando Silena?- Clarisse meció mi cabeza en su regazo.  
Traté de tragar, pero mis labios estaban secos y partidos. -No...Escuchabas. La cabaña solo... te seguiría a ti.-  
-Así que robaste mi armadura.- dijo Clarisse, incrédula. -Esperaste hasta que Chris y yo salimos a patrullar; robaste mi armadura y fingiste ser yo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. -¿Y NADIE se dio cuenta?-

Nadie contestó.

-No los culpes- dije -Ellos querían...creer que yo era tú.-  
-Tú, estúpida niña de Afrodita,- sollozó Clarisse -¿Atacaste a un drakón? ¿Por qué?-  
-Todo es mi culpa- confesé, una lágrima corriendo por mi cara. -El drakón, la muerte de Charlie...el campamento en peligro...-  
-¡Basta!- dijo Clarisse -Eso no es cierto.-  
Abrí mi mano. En la palma tenía un brazalete con un colgante de guadaña, la marca de Cronos.  
-Tú eras el espía.- Dijo Percy.  
Traté de asentir.  
-Antes...antes de que me gustara Charlie, Luke era muy lindo conmigo. Era...encantador. Guapo. Después, quise dejar de ayudarlo, pero me amenazó con contar todo. Me juró...me juró que estaba salvando vidas. Que serían menos las personas lastimadas. Me dijo que no lastimaría...a Charlie. Me mintió.-

Tomé una pesada y dolorosa bocanada de aire. -Perdónenme.-  
-No estás muriendo.- insistió Clarisse.

La vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa y cada vez me costada más respirar. Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth, Percy, los campistas de Ares... Todos sus rostros fueron lentamente borrándose de mi vista. Hasta que solo uno quedó.

Con mi último aliento murmuré...

-Charlie...- imaginé que mis ojos estaban a un millón de kilómetros. -Veo a Charlie...-

Luego la luz de la luna se disolvió ante mis ojos y fue reemplazada por una oscuridad infernal. Millones de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente a medida que me iba internando en la oscuridad. La mayoría de ellos eran con Charlie. Lentamente mi cuerpo se fue disolviendo hasta quedar solo como una imagen borrosa de mí.

Ahí comprendí donde me encontraba. El inframundo. Hogar de los muertos.

El camino se fue abriendo paso mientras yo caminaba. La oscuridad se fue aclarando y llegué a donde menos pensaba llegar.

Los campos Elíseos.

No lo merecía. Sabía que no.  
Los Elíseos era un lugar sagrado del Tártaro donde las sombras de los hombres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos llevaban una existencia dichosa y feliz. Luego de ayudar al enemigo supuse que no era ni virtuosa ni heroica.

Pero lo siguiente que vi me distrajo de mis pensamientos y me hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

Era Charlie. Mi Charlie se encontraba allí en Los Campos Elíseos disfrutando de su nueva vida. El si la merecía. Era un hombre virtuoso y había muerto como un héroe. MI héroe. Cuando él se dio la vuelta y me vio y me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia él y me arroje a sus brazos.

- Charlie... Oh, Charlie. Creí que nunca volvería a verte.  
- Yo esperaba no hacerlo. Pero aquí estas, muerta.- Su cara se torno melancólica y sus ojos brillaron de dolor- ¿Que tontería hiciste cariño?  
- Me hice pasar por Clarisse y pelee con un Drakón.  
- Eso fue valiente. Y suicida.  
- Si le llamas valiente a ser una espía de Cronos. Si, lo fue.- Dije apenada. Baje la mirada. Me avergonzaba mirar a Charlie a los ojos.- Soy una decepción. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí. No lo merezco.- Mi novio suspiró.  
- Silena, supongo que si te equivocaste. Pero al final, en el momento decisivo, escogiste bien. Luchaste y caíste como una verdadera heroína. Eso es lo que te hace virtuosa y te permite estar aquí.- Con sus manos, tomó mis mejillas y levantó delicadamente mi mirada hasta que se encontró con la suya.- Y es por eso que te amo.

Suavemente posó sus labios sobre los míos y me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y a nuestro lado, una luz dorada brilló y por poco me segó. Al parecer, Charlie entendía lo que sucedía tan poco como yo. Lentamente, logré divisar en la luz un arco, casi como un portal mágico. En el interior, lo más parecido al paraíso se veía. Un verde césped y un cielo azul. Plantas y árboles llenos de vida. Y un hermoso rio fluía al final. A los espíritus que habitaban allí los rodeaba un aura dorada, como si el mismísimo Hades los hubiera bendecido.

- La Isla de los Bienaventurados.- Exclamo Charlie extasiado.- Lo logramos cariño! Esto es el paraíso.  
- Lo sé. -Dije con una sonrisa- Pero mi paraíso esta donde estés tu. Así sea en los abismos del Tártaro.

Me sonrió y nos tomamos de la mano para recorrer juntos ese hermoso lugar.

Y así comprendí que, al final, la muerte puede ser mejor que la vida si la compartes con el amor de tu vida.

Vi una última vez la cara de Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy y los demás. Por un momento creí que volvería a la vida.

Pero me deje morir feliz, sabiendo que Charlie aguardaba por mí. Y pasaríamos juntos el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
